Angel Wings
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Dean is lost in his thoughts since he got himself a book about angels. He starts to compare the angels in his book with Castiel and suddenly there is a question which starting to burn inside his head. How does Castiel's Wings look like? Do they look like the angel wing's in his book or completely different? There is only one way to find out...


_**First things first.**_

_**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

_And my second Supernatural Fanfiction :D_

_That was, again, a very spontaneous idea of mine._

_Since my childhood i am very fond of angel wings (or wings of any kind in general) and i couldn't resist to write a one-shot of Cas' Wings :)._

_Please don't be so harsh with me and i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

_Hope you like it :)_

* * *

_**Angel Wings**_

_**A Supernatural One-Shot  
**_

Silence filled the little motel room in which Sam and Dean had quartered in the morning. The brothers were completely exhausted. They had a long and arduous hunting behind. Except for a few scratches, they got off lightly. With werewolves was not to be trifled with...

Dean shook his head, trying to banish these thoughts and focused fully back on the reading with which he occupied himself for some time. He remembered how his brother had made fun of him when he had taken the book he was reading now, and a little later he was so engrossed in it that he barely noticed anything of his environment anymore.

And still he felt now and then the malicious glances of his brother in his neck and he swore to himself to hear him laugh quietley, but he did not respond to it.

Sam sat on his bed and peered now and then over to Dean and could not take the small grin off of his face. For nearly an hour the Elder was now engrossed in the book. It was a book about angels. That's right, angels. Dean Winchester, who had hitherto never believed in angels or God, could no longer turn away his eyes from this almost "divine" book.

Sam grinned even wider at the thought and the irony, but decided to keep his mouth shut and focus his attention back to his own book, which was about the usual stuff like ghosts, vampires, werewolves and whatever else crawled all through this world.

Meanwhile, Dean was caught by his book and all he could think of were angels...or more like one special angel.

Since he had sat down and started to read the book, he felt his thoughts drifted over and over again to Castiel and he began to compare him with the angels in his book. Questions about question burned into his brain and he secretly wondered how Castiel's true form would look like. Would it look like the angels in the book, or would it look completely different?

He did not know and secretly he knew that he would never find out, because he had seen what happened when angels showed their true form to humans. It would burn them the eyes out of the skull or kill them immediately...

Dean shuddered, trying to repress these thoughts and flipped to the next page. His eyes lit up when he saw the mighty white wings on the back of the angel who was now displayed on the page.

And in that moment, a new question was burning in his brain that no longer let him go, no matter what he did.

How would Castiel's wings look like...if he had any at all.

Although Dean had seen something like wings when the angel had shown himself to him for the first time, but his wings had looked more like some kind of shadow than anything else.

"Dean?"

The Hunter winced when he suddenly heard someone call his name and pulled him from his thoughts. When he raised his head he saw right into Sam's questioning face, which now looked over to him.

"Everything okay with you?"

Dean nodded slowly to the question, leaning back in his chair and ran his hands through his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I have just asked myself a question..."

Sam closed his book and put it aside, a curious glint in his eyes now.

"So? What's the question?"

Dean shrugged and glanced back at the angel image in his book.

"I've been thinking about Cas."

"Cas? What about him?"

"Have you ever wondered how Cas would look without this human vessel?"

"Well...at first, yes, but now...I mean after everything that's already happened. Since that I'm not so keen to see his true form."

"I know the feeling very well Sammy...but still I wonder how he would look like...and if he really have so gigantic great wings as depicted in this book."

Sam raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I thought you've already seen his wings?"

"Well, not directly. They looked more like a shadow, you know. I'd love to see his real wings."

"Ask him, then you know it."

Dean laughed derisively.

"But of course. Nothing easier than that Sam. I'll just go to him and ask him."

"Why not? More than "no" he can't say, right?"

Dean sighed and he realized an uncomfortable feeling which went through his stomach when he just thought about it.

"I do not know...isn't it a bit too direct to ask Castiel such a question?"

"Ask me what?"

Dean almost fell from his chair, as this voice came suddenly out of nowhere and had its origin just behind him.

"Oh God Cas! We've talked about this, right? DonSam!A book about angels?"

Dean twitched slightly because he felt that feeling in his stomach again. He did not like that feeling and he could feel the heat in his cheeks as he blushed a bit.

"Th-that's not my book. It's Sammy's."

"Hey! Don't pull me into this Dean. Don't listen to him Cas, that's a lie."

"What? That's not true! Cas, he's lying to you, don't listen to what he says."

"Enough now, you two!"

Sam and Dean were instantly quiet when the angel had raised his voice to bring them to silence. He slowly walked over to Dean and sat at the opposite of the table and took the book to scroll through it a bit. The two hunters were watching him silently while he did that.

When Castiel raised his head after a few minutes, Dean thought he could see a small smile on his lips. But that smile gave him some shivers down his spine.

"Interesting..."

Now it was Dean's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"What?"

Cas' mouth twitched just a little bit further up.

"He who has never before believed in angels now seems to be very interested in them. Isn't that right Dean?"

The hunter could only sit there and try to control the heat, which had spread all over his face, which probably was also due to the unusually playful and slightly teasing tone of his best friends all right, Dean.

Sam's voice brought him back from his thoughts and he turned his head so far that he could see over his shoulder to the younger Winchester.

"Does your brothers have as large wings as you have?"

Cas' smile grew a little wider and he slowly turned around.

Dean followed his movement, never let go from the wing beneath his fingertips which made Sam and the angel chuckle.

"The wings of my brothers are even bigger than mine. It depends on the angel. They also have all different colors. You humans always think that we angels have white wings, but that's not right . As you can see I have black wings, my brother Gabriel, for example, has golden wings and they are stronger than mine, because he is an archangel."

"And who of you has the strongest wings?"

Sam could swear that Castiel's eyes had darkened somewhat during his question.

"That would be my fallen brother Lucifer. After all his name means morining star. My father has given him the strongest and best wings of all angels. At that time he did not know what would become of him. None of us knew that..."

"I'm sorry Cas. I hope I did not hurt you with this question?"

Castiel raised his hands and smiled at the young Winchester.

"You did not Sam. What's done is done and we can not change it."

"True words."

Cas opened his mouth to continue speaking, but to his horror, suddenly a strange sound escaped his lips. A sound not a proud and mighty angel like he was would ever made. A sound that clearly sounded like a squeal to Sam and Dean and only seconds later Dean also got the wing smashed right into his face, which he had previously touched and Castiel jumped a few steps forward, away from him.

"Oh God Cas! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do that!"

Even Sam looked surprised and immediately he was on Castiel's side to make sure that the angel was fine. When he raised his head, Sam could not believe what he saw: A big, goofy smile on Cas' face.

Even Dean raised an eyebrow, as he looked at the angel's face and once again he ran his fingers through the feathers, right above the spot he had just touched a few moments ago. Again with the same result and Cas could not suppress a slight giggle this time and his wings twitched.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and started to grin when they realized what was happening. Meanwhile, Castiel did not know how to handle the situation. He did not know why his body found this situation so amusing. He straightened his body back on and folded his wings elegantly on his back before he threw the Winchester brothers questioningly looks.

"What was that Dean? What have you done to me?"

Dean's grin widened and he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Who would have thought that your wings are so sensitive?"

"I don't know why it was so amusing to my body?"

Sam and Dean laughed and the older Winchester gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Quite simple Cas: You are ticklish."

"What?"

The look, the brothers got from their friend, was simply divine.

"Don't worry Cas. It is not that bad."

The angel frowned thoughtfully and kept changing his looks between Sam and Dean back and forth.

"I...I don't quite understand? What is that?"

Now it was Sam and Dean's turn to raise their eyebrows in astonishment.

"Well you know. Someone tickles you and you start to laugh," Dean tried to explain, but Castiel just frowned.

"You humans are weird," was all he had to say.

"You seriously don't know what tickling is?" Sam asked with amusement in his voice.

"No. This feeling was not known to me. Sorry. How can a single touch be so amusing? I don't understand this..."

Again, Sam and Dean exchanged glances and the two started to grin evilly as they probably thought the same thing.

"Well, if you don't understand it, then maybe we should show it to you so you can learn from experience?"

"Are you sure Dean? I mean, look at him. With these wings he will destroy the whole room."

"It's totally worth it..."

The Winchester brothers turned their attention back to the angel and stepped slowly toward him.

Any normal person would have run away at that moment, but not Castiel.

He just stood there confused and watched them warily, because he still didn't understand the whole situation.

The two brothers were, however, pretty sure that Castiel would understand very soon.

And they were also pretty sure in one thing:

This will probably have been the first and only time that Cas had shown them his wings...

_**The End**_


End file.
